Agua, Fuego, Metal, Madera, Tierra
by Nakokun
Summary: Kai es una serpiente que lleva las almas a otro mundo, Max es tanto la luz de los dioses babilónicos como la furia de sus demonios, Kyo es la ciencia en malas manos, Takao es un mago caprichoso y Rei es la tierra misma. Dedicado a Ravensama.
1. Serpiente de Agua

Serpiente de Agua

.

.

Despertó cuando el Sol dejó de alumbrar el pie de la montaña. Abrió sus ojos negros, para ver su cueva, siempre oscura y fría. Se incorporó con lentitud, extendiendo sus entumecidas alas de color azul marino, similares a las alas de los Dragones que allá abajo, al pie de la montaña Lushan, veneraban los humanos mortales.

La nieve que tapaba la entrada de su caverna, llamada por los humanos como Caverna de los Inmortales, no dejaba pasar la luz del Sol. Pero los Inmortales habían abandonado su cuerpo físico mucho siglos antes, y sólo quedaba él, Kai. Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado allí, pensó mientras miraba su larga cola azul de serpiente, que empezaba en su cintura, cuyas escamas parecía la obra maestre de los mejores joyeros de China. Sus manos, más blancas que la nieve que lo rodeaba, tenían largas uñas en vez de dedos, y eso le recordó de nuevo porqué estaba allí.

Terminó de despertar y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la caverna. Se deslizaba sin hacer ruido, tan invisible en la noche como una sombra, y tan silenciosos como un fantasma. Y tal vez lo fuera.

Los chinos que vivían al pie de la montaña decían que ésa era la Montaña de los Inmortales, donde residían los ocho mortales que se habían convertido en dioses. Y era cierto, o por lo menos, así lo había creído su abuelo.

Lo había arrastrado hacia ése lugar, cuando apenas tenía trece años. El Zar Iván, apodado con toda justicia como el Terrible, había perseguido a su familia, y sólo quedaban él y su abuelo. Pero Voltaire no estaba para lidiar con el Zar, y había llevado a su nieto a la rastra hacia China, obsesionado con la leyenda de los Ocho inmortales.

La leyenda decía que todo aquél que llegara a la cima y comiera un durazno del duraznero que crecía en el jardín del Cielo de los Inmortales lograría la inmortalidad. Voltaire no tenía nada que perder, ni siquiera su vida. Había sido destrozada por las apuestas, y no podía permanecer en Moscú, menos aún con un nieto, su único pariente, bajo su cargo.

Así fue que los dos escaparon de Moscú, atravesaron casi toda Asia y llegaron al pie de la Montaña de los Inmortales. Para ése entonces, Kai tenía quince años, y se había desarrollado muy bien para un chico de su edad. Las penurias del viaje le habían dado una percepción de la realidad que antes no tenía. Podía ver hasta en las noches más oscuras, escuchar lo que nadie escuchaba y sentir lo que nadie sentía.

Por eso supo que él sería el único que llegaría a la cima de la montaña. Su abuelo empezó con buen ritmo, pero con el correr de los días se fue agotando. Habían llegado a China en lo más crudo del invierno, pero se podían ver algunas flores de tanto en tanto. Dejaron atrás cascadas y lagos congelados donde se reflejaban las nubes del cielo. La subida se hacía más y más difícil, y las provisiones se les iban acabando. Cuando estaban por llegar a la cima, se desató una tormenta de nieve que los hizo separarse. Kai no volvió a ver a su abuelo. La fuerza de la tormenta lo hizo caer, y allí se quedó, cubierto por la nieve que lo cubría cada vez más. Las heridas que se había causado cuando subía dejaron de dolerle, y un gran alivio le recorrió el cuerpo.

Pero no iba a morir. No, su vida podía ser cualquier cosa, menos fácil. Han Chung Li, el jefe de los Ocho Inmortales, se le apareció y le dijo que no debía morir. Su cuerpo se había convertido en hielo y no podía volver a él, pero el inmortal le dijo que podía revivirlo con su abanico. Kai debí volver a la vida, eso era un hecho, pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para dejarlo ir.

Han Chung Li le dijo que tenía dos opciones; podía volver a su cuerpo humano y seguir su vida de mortal, o podía quedarse allí, viviendo cerca de los Inmortales, hasta que llegara el momento indicado. Kai no preguntó cuándo sería ése momento, sólo aceptó. No tenía futuro como humano. No llegaría vivo al pie de la montaña. Si lo hacía, no tenía ni fuerzas ni medios para sobrevivir en China, o en cualquier otro país. Y si llegaban a verlo cerca de las fronteras de Rusia, terminaría en una mazmorra, donde no tardaría en morir.

Había aceptado lo que le ofrecían, y ése fue el inicio de su nueva vida.

Si a eso se le podía llamar vida.

Le hicieron un cuerpo de hielo y nieve, de viento helado y agua fría. Sus piernas desaparecieron, y en su lugar apareció la majestuosa cola azul de Serpiente que veía ahora. Sus manos cambiaron, se volvieron puntiagudas y blancas. Las alas de Serpiente eran negras por fuera y azules por dentro, y podían envolverlo por completo.

Y le dieron una tarea que cumplir. No permanecería ocioso, ya que la Serpiente de Agua anterior ya había llegado al momento indicado, y ahora él, Kai, debía hacer su trabajo. Ser Recolector de Almas era algo raro, podía atravesar lo material, hasta a los seres vivos. Pero lo que realmente le dolía era el ver cómo lo miraban. Los sentimientos que despertaba en los humanos al verlo venir.

Él debía llevarse las almas de los que morían hacia el Mundo Prisionero, donde las almas de los muertos eran juzgadas para decidir su destino. Jamás había visto a ninguno de los Diez Reyes de ése mundo, y había empezado a creer que jamás abandonaría el mundo terrenal. Hasta la muerte le era negada...

Salió de su caverna y miró el cielo. La Luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar, y pudo ver con claridad las ciudades y pueblos a los que debía ir esa noche. En invierno siempre morían más humanos que en verano, y ése era especialmente cruel. Morirían muchos esa noche, y él debía indicarles el camino, para después desaparecer. No podía entrar al Mundo Prisionero. Tal vez cuando llegara el momento indicado se le permitiría. Pero no sabía qué sucedería entonces.

Quince almas debió llevarse ésa noche, y aún no terminaba. La rutina era la misma; entraba atravesando las paredes, pasando por sobre los amuletos que ponían para alejarlo de allí, sin querer saber, o sabiendo e ignorándolo, que nada material podía detenerlo. Luego iba hacia donde estaba el alma a liberarse, y le tomaba la cabeza con sus frías y blancas manos. El alma se desprendía lentamente del cuerpo, que caía sobre el lecho, donde usualmente estaban los moribundos. Luego Kai se elevaba, llevando de la mano al alma, que a veces no lograba entender del todo lo que sucedía. Llevaba al espíritu hacia arriba, hasta que podía sentir que Ts´in-kuang-vang, quien juzgaba a las almas por sus méritos y faltas, no le permitía seguir. Entonces el espíritu iba hacia ése gran presencia, que le impondría, según lo que hubiera hecho en vida, una reencarnación o un castigo antes de volver a la Tierra.

Kai nuca lo había visto, y sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que pudiera atravesar la barrera que lo separaba del primer Gran Juez de las almas. A veces temía encontrarse con él en sus sueños, pero cada vez que intentaba recordar algo relacionado con los Ocho Inmortales, una niebla espesa nublaba sus sueños. Nunca pudo ver bien a Han Chung Li en sus sueños, por más que hubiera sentido su presencia muchas veces a su alrededor.

Y ahora se podía elevar cada vez menos. Sus alas habían volado muchas noches, muchas más de las que el Zar Iván había existido, y cada vez se iban debilitando. Su cuerpo físico no cambiaba, seguía siendo el muchachito de quince años, al menos en lo que le restaba físicamente de humano. Su torso, su cabeza y sus brazos.

Pero no debía distraerse. Sólo faltaba un espíritu encarnado, o alma, como le decían los mortales, y podría volver a la montaña. Conocía cada lago, cascada, árbol y piedra de la montaña, y en las noches de invierno se veía reflejado en el cristal de hielo que se formaba. Veía el rocío convertido en escarcha y la nieve cayendo sobre su cuerpo. No recordaba cuándo había empezado a tenderse sobre la nieve, rogando que si frialdad pasara a su corazón y que dejara de sentir.

Su corazón había sufrido mucho, pero aún estaba allí. Pero sólo le traía dolor y sufrimientos. El ver a los que iban a morir rodados de sus seres queridos le hacía recordar la familia que no tuvo, muerta por sus ideas o por sus obsesiones, como su abuelo. La Serpiente de Agua que lo había precedido se había llevado su alma y, mientras formaban su cuerpo, se había ido. Había llegado su momento indicado.

La última de las almas que debía liberar estaba alejada de las otras, en una casa solitaria, cerca de la montaña. Podía percibir cómo las almas de casi todo el pueblo estaban con ése humano que se debatía entre dos mundos. Por eso se sorprendió al no ver a nadie cerca. El lugar estaba desierto, o al menos así lo creyó Kai.

Atravesó las paredes de la choza, esperando no encontrar a nadie, pero se equivocó. Al lado de la cama había una jovencita de pelo rosa, la sacerdotisa del pueblo, tomándole la mano al moribundo. Kai la conocía. La había visto muchas veces cerca de los que iban a morir, para rezar por sus almas. Siempre había gente a su alrededor, pero ahora no. Sólo estaba ella, y Kai entendió.

-Ve a tu hogar- le dijo Kai, con voz fría.

-No- dijo la sacerdotisa, aferrándose al otro joven.

-Ve a tu hogar- repitió Kai, con la misma voz fría.

-Él no debe irse-

-Ve a tu hogar-

-¡Él me salvo de la avalancha dándome el calor de su cuerpo!- dijo la sacerdotisa, aferrándose a la mano del joven -¿Es que eso no importa para los Dioses?-

-Ve a tu hogar- dijo Kai luego de un largo silencio, extendiendo una de sus manos. Tocó la cabeza de la sacerdotisa, quien desapareció en el aire. Kai la había mandado a su casa, y no saldría de allí hasta el amanecer.

Pero no se había ido del todo. Había algo en el aire que daba la sensación de que la sacerdotisa aún estaba allí. Olor a flores, las flores que se ofrendaban a los Dioses al pie de la Montaña de los Inmortales. Pero éste olor era diferente. Se sentía más... profundo. Como si formaran parte de algo más grande, algo que él no lograba entender del todo.

Había escuchado en la boca de un iraní, que volvía a su país luego de estar en China, un cuento muy conocido en su tierra. Narraba la historia de cómo un monarca había soñado con una mujer hermosa, que tenía el perfume más maravilloso de toda la Tierra mortal,  y que, cuando despertaba, empezaba a buscarla. La encontró, pero junto con ésa mujer venía el perfume, en una vasija. El monarca en principio estuvo feliz, pero la mujer no se conmovió ni siquiera frente al asesinato de una mujer y su hijo, casi un niño de pecho. Al final, el monarca arrojaba la vasija con el perfume, rompiéndola, y la mujer moría, porque ése perfume era su corazón. Y ésa era la sensación que se sentía en el ambiente.

Kai miró al joven que estaba agonizando. Era un chino joven, de aspecto felino, con su largo cabello negro esparcido sobre la almohada, como si fuera una seda. Kai sabía lo que sufría. No había cura en la tierra, pero sí en la Montaña. La nieve de la Montaña de los Inmortales juntada en lasa noches de Luna llena curaba ésa clase de enfermedades de la noche a la mañana. Pero nadie se atrevía a ir a buscarla en las noches donde la Luna mostraba todo su esplendor. Porque las noches eran su hora, y la Luna su planeta, el mismo que lo llenaba de poder y de energía. Y había Luna llena ésa noche.

Kai sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no lo hizo. La sacerdotisa era pretendida por todos los hombres del pueblo, y ella se conformaba con un simple campesino, sin riquezas, sin intelecto, sin aptitudes que no fuera el trabajar la tierra. Pero la sacerdotisa lo amaba, a él y no a otro. Kai se inclinó para verlo mejor, algo especial debía tener para haber sido elegido, pero no tenía ninguna diferencia con los otros campesinos.

¿Qué era lo que la atraía? ¿Por qué ése y no otro? ¿Acaso no prefería al comerciante Han Tsu, que tenía suficientes riquezas para comprar toda la comarca, y que venía sólo para verla? ¿O al pirata Liu Dong, conocido por su gran valentía al emboscar los barcos que se atrevían a pasar por el mar de China? ¿Qué era lo que le hacía elegir a uno, por más irracional que fuese, a uno del montón que no tenía aptitudes especiales para nada?

Kai casi podía tocar el rostro de ése joven con las manos, pero entonces lo sintió. Estaba soñando con algo que hacía palpitar mucho su corazón. Kai nunca había experimentado una reacción así, y nunca los había visto en los otros, cuando iba a buscar las almas. Tocó un costado de la cabeza del joven, y cerró los ojos. Podría ver qué estaba soñando.

Y empezó a ver. Vio cómo ésos dos se habían conocido cuando sus familias se habían unido por un matrimonio. Vio cómo empezaron a trabajar juntos la tierra, hasta que ella descubrió que podía hablar con los espíritus. Observó cómo ése joven la veía pasar día tras día, camino al templo, cuando el Sol no dejaba ver su rostro. Y fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir ésa calidez. Kai también la sintió, e intentó resistirse. Pero luego se dijo que para qué, si eso no le hacía daño. Era una calidez que llenaba su cuerpo, una calidez que elevaba su espíritu más allá de su cuerpo, que lo hacía volar más allá de la Tierra de los Mortales, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que otro había ocupado su lugar.

La sacerdotisa llegó a la mañana siguiente, temiendo lo peor. Pero el joven la recibió en la puerta, totalmente sano. La Serpiente de Agua, que era más que nade de Hielo y Nieve, se había ido, dejando un presente a ése joven, que le había enseñado por fin cómo se sentí el amor.

.

.

Bueno, he decidido meter a los Blade Brakers en mis cuentos, más que nada fantásticos, pero díganme si a este lo vieron antes. Ahora se viene lo bueno, porque tengo otro capítulo escrito y otro planeado, cada Blade Braker representará a un elemento chino. Kai es una Serpiente de Agua, Max un Caballo de Fuego, Kenny será de Metal, Tyson de Madera y Ray será de Tierra. Sí, ya sé, son cosas medio raras, pero se me dio pro hacer algo más... exótico que lo que usualmente se lee por aquí. Lo único que espero es que a Raven-sama le gusten, ya que él es mi inspiración al escribir.

Nos leemos

Nakoruru


	2. Caballo de Fuego

Caballo de Fuego

.

.

Buenas y santas. Dado que me voy de viaje no podré actualizar, así que escribí este capítulo y lo publiqué antes. Cada Bladebrakes representará un elemento del horóscopo chino, y su correlatividad será; Agua, tristeza, Fuego, alegría, Metal, miedo, Madera, ira, y Tierra, amor. Son cosas que se me ocurrieron hace mucho, pero sólo ahora se me ocurrió adaptar mis cuentos para hacerlos fics.

Dayiah Shiori Lilith Belsebú Sekhmet: me sorprendió la rapidez con que me enviaste el rewiew. Se me dio por hacer un fic "histórico" con tintes fantásticos. Lo que le pasó a Kai es porque su elemento, el Agua, tiene como sentimiento la tristeza, y no podía tener un final feliz. No lo hice Yaoi porque, por más que me guste el género, hay mucho de eso y quiero innovar.  Lo de la mitología china no lo inventé, realmente existe la montaña en donde "vivía" Kai y la leyenda también existe. Los ocho inmortales es una leyenda china muy conocida, me interesó y como le dí un continente a cada elemento chino (Agua-Asia) lo pose ahí. El del fuego es Medio Oriente, y ahí entra Max.

.

.

El Sol le anunció que había llegado su hora. Desplegó sus enormes alas, hechas de plumas de fuego, y asomó su roja cabeza, llena de ondulaciones que bailaban por su rostro, sobre las nubes en las que dormía. Sabía que era lo más cercano a un Dios que los mortales verían, y eso lo alegraba. Haber sido elegido de entre tantos era un gran honor, aunque le habían advertido que podía haber peligros si se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos.

Sí, Max podía ser impulsivo, pero había aprendido a controlarse. O a dejar escapar el vapor cuando nadie lo veía. Aún no podía creer que él fuera el elegido por el Caballo de Fuego anterior, pero por algo había sido. No le habían dicho la razón, pero a él no le importaba. Era feliz y hacía felices a los mortales, y eso le bastaba.

Su zona se extendía por todo lo que los mortales llamaban el Cercano y Medio Oriente, tierras sumidas en la arena y el Sol. Sabía que en China y en el Lejano Oriente era el reino de las Serpientes del Agua, seres fríos y que no sabían divertirse, que se pasaban la mitad del tiempo durmiendo y la otra mitad deprimiéndose, o llevándose las almas de los muertos. Le daba igual. A él le tocaba otra zona, mucho mejor que ésa zona con tanto exceso de verde y agua.

Su deber era brindarles la inspiración a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, soplarles en susurros los designios de los dioses, indicarles el camino correcto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, porque los Dioses del Sol (así los llamaba Max, aunque le habían puesto diferentes nombres) habían callado muchos años atrás. Los egipcios eran su raza favorita, junto con los babilónicos. Le causaba gracia que los egipcios le cambiaran el nombre al dios Sol. ¿Acaso no sabían que los dioses no cambiaban, sino sólo la interpretación que le daban los mortales? Hasta ahora muy pocos habían logrado retratar a algún Dios del Fuego o Dios del Sol debidamente, pero siempre lo hacían en forma parcial e incompleta. Y era su deber acercarlos, aunque más no fuera un poco, a la verdad.

Por eso había dicho que los mortales no necesitaban de sus servicios. Que ya habían avanzado lo suficiente como para seguir solos descubriendo la verdad. Los Dioses le ordenaron dormir durante quinientos años, para comprobar si eso era cierto, y él había acatado la orden. Le gustaba dormir, y sus sueños eran siempre muchísimo mejores que los que había tenido como mortal. Además, sabía que los mortales habían aprendido lo suficiente como para entender que el Fuego era el elemento de la purificación, el más cercano al Dios Supremo, aquél que presidía a los Cinco Elementos. El Fuego, el Agua, la Tierra, el Metal y la Madera. Él (o ella, no se sabía a qué sexo pertenecía) era quien usaba a Viento, el Elemento Creador, como emisario hacia los cinco Dioses.

En realidad eran cinco los tipos de dioses, uno por cada Elemento. A él le había tocado nacer en el año del Caballo de Fuego, según el zodíaco chino. Se lo había dicho un astrólogo chino, antes de partir a su país natal. Max no recordaba en qué etapa de su vida mortal había sucedido eso, pero no importaba. Él seguía allí, viviendo una vida de sueño, y ayudando a los mortales al transmitirles su luz y su calor. Que era, en cierta forma, la luz y el calor de sus Dioses.

Lo único que podía decirse que le extrañaba eran sus patas. Como mortal había tenido un cuerpo humano, pero desde que había sido elegido sólo lo era de la cintura para arriba. Tener cuatro patas fuertes de caballo lo hacía correr veloz entre los pueblos, transmitiéndoles la sabiduría de sus dioses. Sabía que tener cuerpo de caballo no era fácil, pero pronto se acostumbró a tener ése cuerpo, con dos alas de fuego en el lomo y otras dos en la espalda. Cruzaba los cielos en las horas en que el Sol hacía sentir con más fuerza su presencia, su hora favorita, cuando sus poderes llegaban al máximo, y veía pasar los poblados de los mortales como si fueran construcciones de hormigas del desierto.

Primero fue a Egipto, y comprobó que se seguía rindiendo el culto debido a los dioses. Pero necesitaban refuerzos en su fe. Algunos comenzaba a flaquear, y otros decididamente no creían en los dioses, así que corrió por las calles principales del imperio. Sus llamas llenaban a todos de estupor y hasta de espanto, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al templo de Amón-Ra. Allí saltó hacia una de las lámparas con incienso, y se deshizo en miles de llamas. Reapareció cubierto de fuego y se elevó por los aires, dejando a todos, esclavos, sirvientes, comerciantes, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños, soldados, guardias, incluso al mismo faraón con la boca abierta. Ésa era una señal de los dioses, y así lo interpretaron.

Ahora debía ir a Babilonia. Desde su creación le había dado mucho tiempo a ésa ciudad, porque le gustaba mucho su ánimo. Siempre tenían ideas para mejorar su ciudad, y eso le gustaba a Max. Su alegría llegaba hasta a las nubes en las que había dormido durante siglos, y escuchaba que eran felices, o al menos así le parecía a sus oídos, jóvenes e inexpertos.

Porque había un requisito para ser un elegido, tanto por el Fuego como por cualquier potro elemento. Ésa condición era no haber sentido el fuego de la pasión carnal con otro ser humano. Eso debía cumplir Max en su estadía en la Tierra Mortal, y lo cumplió, sin saberlo, porque cuando fue elegido, si bien había llegado años ha a su madurez física y era pretendido por muchas mujeres, él nunca se había entregado a ninguna. Quería a alguien que lo amara realmente.

Max había cumplido ése requisito. Y ahora no había peligro, porque los elegidos vivían aislados de los humanos, solos en medio de sus mundos, cercanos a los Dioses pero aún sin despegarse de los mortales por completo. Sus misiones eran para guiar a los mortales según el criterio de sus Dioses, cada uno dueño de una región de la Tierra Mortal.

Su elemento, el Fuego, era el elemento de la alegría, del movimiento, la creatividad, las buenas pasiones (aquéllas que impulsaban a hacer el bien) y de los espíritus más elevados. Eso le habían dicho a Max, y él lo creía. Él era digno de todo honor que se le concediera, porque había sido elegido por los Dioses del Fuego, y eso nadie se lo podía quitar. 

Por eso, cuando vio que en Babilonia tocaban los tambores, supo que iba a empezar una celebración. Debía ser una fiesta en donde los niños tenían el papel protagónico, porque había muchos niños, con velas en las manos, mientras que unas doncellitas bailaban alrededor de una estatua de un toro. Era sólo una representación a escala del gran toro que se hallaba allí cerca, pero era una copia fiel. Lo que le extrañó a Max fue que algunos de las mujeres allí presentes se aferraran a sus hijos, todos con túnicas blancas.

Los tambores tocaban hasta tapar todo otro sonido, llegando hasta el cielo. Pero sus Dioses no sonreían, sino que miraban impasibles la escena. Y Max hizo lo mismo. Y no entendía por qué la mitad estaba triste como nunca y la otra seria, como si fuera un velorio. Vio que abrían la boca del toro gigante, y descubrió las llamas en su interior. Fue entonces cuando decidió actuar, y desapareció. Apareció en medio de las llamas de la boca del toro, al que había oído que llamaban Moloch, y salió con toda su fuerza. Dio varias vueltas en el aire, frente al público que no podía cerrar la boca de asombro, y luego desapareció.

No, no desapareció. Se habría perdido lo que seguía, y él quería saber qué iba a continuación. Así que se envolvió en una nube de huno y allí observó el resto de la ceremonia. Los sacerdotes hablaron, pero Max no les prestó atención. Miraba a los niños con túnicas blancas, cada uno con una vela en la mano, y a las doncellitas que bailaban al son del tambor. Los niños empezaron a subir por la rampa que llevaba a la boca de Moloch, y Max se preguntó que harían allí. Tal vez consideraran sagrado el fuego, y eso lo alegró. El Fuego era el elemento presente en los dioses superiores, perfectos, que todo lo veían y todo lo sabían. Y pensó en beneficiar a Babilonia, de alguna manera, por haber descubierto ése secreto.

Prestó atención cuando una mujer gritó. Corría hacia la fila de niños, pero la sujetaron y se la llevaron de allí. Gritaba el nombre de su hijo, y Max vio que otras estaban por hacer lo mismo. Pero los sacerdotes se mantenían impasibles, y los guardias mantenían bien vigilados a los niños. Max no entendía por qué ésa mujer estaba así, si era una ceremonia en la que se veneraba al elemento supremo, que hacía a la noche día y a la oscuridad, luz. Sin el fuego la vida no existiría, y eso debían saberlo todos los humanos.

Los niños llegaron hasta la boca de Moloch, y se detuvieron. Los tambores tocaban, tapando cualquier sonido, incluso los gritos desgarradores de las mujeres. Max no entendía nada, y entendió menos aún cuando los guardias tomaron al primer niño de la fila y lo arrojaron a la boca llena de llamas de Moloch.

Los gritos de las madres eran opacados por los tambores, pero Max no necesitaba escuchar para entender. Estaban ofreciéndole a los dioses lo más sagrado que tenían, pero de la forma equivocada. Y era la peor forma. Max sintió como una rabia ciega le subía por todo el cuerpo, y la nube en la que se escondía se deshizo en llamas rojas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerlo? ¿Cómo podían sacrificar algo tan valioso de una manera tan estúpida? Después de todo lo que los dioses les habían dado, ¿acaso creían que eso era agradable a los ojos de los dioses?

Él era una de las manos de los dioses, y ahora entendía el porqué estaba allí.

El fuego era el elemento de la Luz, y por eso era el elemento de los dioses. Pero también era el elemento de la Destrucción, de la guerra que tanto emocionaba a los humanos. A los estúpidos mortales que sacrificaban lo más sagrado de la vida con el más sagrado de los elementos, corrompiéndolo con la sangre de los que más cerca estaban de los dioses... Ni los sacerdotes, ni los guardias, ni los padres de los niños merecían ver de nuevo la luz del Sol. Las madres, las más débiles, ellas eran las que se oponían, las que luchaban por sus hijos, y una ya se había llevado al suyo, dejando tras de sí un reguero de sangre, gracias a una herida por parte de dos guardias... 

Ella sola pudo hacer lo que todo ésos hombres, escudados tras la adoración y la tradición, no pudieron: salvar lo más sagrado en una familia, lo que se debe cuidar más que a nada, porque es lo más cercano a los dioses. Y los hombres necios, que acusaban a la mujer de no estar a la misma altura que ellos, miraban pasivamente cómo mataban a sus hijos, mientras esa mujer, una de las más débiles, se arriesgaba a perder la vida para salvar la de su hijo...

Max hizo aparecer su espada entre las llamas. Los mortales había visto la nube en llamas, y la miraban como si fuera una señal de aprobación de los dioses. Ciegos... Sólo las mujeres corrían por sus hijos, en vez de correr por sus vidas. Los niños que iban a ser asesinados por las llamas se corrieron hacia sus madres, quienes los sacaron de allí.

Max las dejó pasar. Ellas sí eran valientes, a pesar de saber qué dictaban las leyes por salvar a sus hijos. Pero los guardias y los sacerdotes estaban aún más espantados que ellas, y corrían más rápido, llevándoselas por delante. Pero Max no lo permitiría. No merecían la salvación, luego de haber cometido el peor de los pecados, el de usar así a los niños. Hizo aparecer llamas que rodearon toda el área. Allí estaba toda la población, y mientras todos se detenían, aterrados, viendo cómo el magma los encerraba en una isla ardiente, Max salió de su nube de llamas.

Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas rojas. Descendió sobre la cabeza de Moloch, y todas las miradas se posaron en él. Era imponente, como toda mano de los dioses, y ahora estaba muy enojado. No, enojo no era la palabra correcta. Lo que sentía Max era _ira_.

Levantó su espada, la que nunca había usado en su existencia como no-mortal, y destrozó de un golpe la estatua. Pero no daño a las mujeres ni a los niños, no, ellos eran víctimas inocentes. Pero sí se llevaron al otro mundo a varios sacerdotes y guardias. Cuando Max estaba ya en el suelo, avanzó, con su cabello hecho llamas, sus cuatro alas extendidas y su mirada como dos rubíes como jamás habían visto los babilonios. Levantó su espada de fuego y les indicó a las mujeres que se retiraran. Abrió un camino entre el magma y las llamas, y las mujeres, tímidas y temerosas la principio, fueron saliendo de la zona de fuego. Ellas no merecían verlo, y con ellas salieron los pocos hombres que habían corrido por salvar la vida de sus hijos.

Cuando uno de los sacerdotes quiso salir, cayó envuelto en llamas. La silueta de centauro de Max se recortaba en rojo con las llamas, y su sola presencia los había llenado de terror. ¿Acaso sospechaban el porqué estaba allí? ¿O sólo creían que un demonio había descendido de los cielos, furiosos porque veneraban a un Dios?

Muy pronto lo sabrían. Max no sólo podía controlar las llamas y el magma, sino todo lo que fuera envuelto en ellas. Sabía que si liberaba todos sus poderes su cuerpo no resistiría, pero sabía que ya un nuevo Caballo de Fuego estaba subiendo a ocupar su lugar entre los que aún no eran dioses, peri que había dejado atrás a los humanos. Así que empezó, con todos sus poderes, la destrucción de Babilonia.

.

.

Como ven, cada historia es auto conclusiva y los personajes no se mezclan, es decir, no se conocen personalmente, incluso las historias transcurren en diferentes épocas y lugares. El próximo será Kenny, y ya tengo las ubicaciones de cada personaje; Kenny estará en EEUU, Tyson en Europa y Ray en África. Sólo esperen y verán, porque pienso poner toda mi creatividad en estos cuentos. Como ya dije, éstos son cuentos que yo escribí, pero que adapté para hacerlos Fanfics. Dpiganme que son medio extraños, pero así me gusta escribir.

Nos vemos.

Nakokun


	3. Gato de Metal

Gato de Metal

.

.

Era en otoño cuando estaba en las mejores condiciones para trabajar. Washintong podía ser muy frío en invierno, y sus cadenas se congelaban. Muchas veces debió descongelarlas, retrasando su trabajo. Y eso no le gustaba. Su único motivo de existencia era el conocimiento, y estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo. A todo.

Descubrió que cuando se rodeaba de su ciencia en otoño las ideas bullían sin descanso, llenando su espacio de nuevos inventos, nuevas teorías y nuevas fórmulas. Y cuando su espacio no daba abasto, lo ampliaba sin problemas. O eso era lo que le había dicho Joseph.

Joseph lo había llevado allí mucho tiempo atrás, cuando empezaba la secundaria, y le dijo que podría hacer todo lo que quisiera, que ese era su espacio. En sus años de secundaria y de universidad había llenado el lugar con sus inventos, sus ideas –no sólo políticas y con respecto a la vida, sino con todo lo que se le ocurría- y todo lo que podía imaginar. Sólo debía pensarlo y sus cables de plata lo creaban. Era una lástima que hubieran escondido bajo sus ropas su cola y sus orejas de gato, hasta hacerlas desaparecer y que ya no las sintiera, pero era un sacrificio que debía hacer. Dejar de ser Gato y pasar a ser Metal definitivamente.

Por supuesto que no había sido fácil. Empezó con grandes esperanzas, pensando que podría viajar por el mundo y ver a las otras culturas, pero pronto Joseph lo convenció que estaría mejor en su propio país que yendo a otros países extraños e ignotos, donde podrían contaminarlo. Así que vivía siempre en Estados Unidos, encerrado en una caja de metal que no le dejaba ver casi nada de lo que sucedía fuera de su espacio. Y si lo dejaba ver, era de una forma incompleta, parcial y casi siempre errónea.

Pero daba lo mismo. Estaba seguro en su espacio, nadie le quitaría lo que con tanto esfuerzo había construido. Sus cables de plata ya eran parte de él, y resaltaban su figura. Lo que le resultaba extraño era que tuviera que usar siempre ropa de cuero, plateada y blanca, lo que era más raro todavía. Por si fuera poco, era en los anocheceres cuando su creatividad llegaba a su máximo exponente.

Pero había algo que lo paraba. Una molestia mínima, pero molesta. Cuando quería salir, no podía hacerlo si no era con Joseph. Joseph W. Brown, uno de los más poderosos presidentes que había tenido Estados Unidos, lo había elegido a él, entre millones de niños en los orfanatos, para ser su hijo. Kenny no podía creerlo, y menos aún cuando su nuevo padre pasó a ser el presidente.

Fue entonces cuando le amplió su espacio. Lo vistió de cuero plateado oscuro, casi negro, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a crear. Más que nada, armas, pero no le importaba. Su padre estaba feliz con él, y eso le gustaba. Nunca preguntó que hizo con los terrenos que ocupaba su espacio, sabía que antes estaba habitado por minorías étnicas, pero no sabía qué había sido de ellas.

No volvió a creer en las cosas que se decían sobre su padre. Él era bueno y justo, y todo lo que hacía lo hacía por el bien del país. ¿Acaso no lo veían? Su padre usaba sus armas para liberar a un pueblo oprimido durante décadas por un dictador que tenía veinte palacios en el país, que siempre viajaba en primera clase mientras su pueblo moría de hambre, sed y desesperación en el medio del desierto... Y las Armas de Destrucción Masiva. Eso era otra cosa. Ése dictador tenía Armas de Destrucción Masiva apuntando a todas las capitales del mundo, y su padre lo detuvo. Las escondió muy bien, y no las encontraron, pero él ya pensaba en una forma de detectarlas. Eso haría feliz a su padre.

.

Pero con el tiempo, su padre se volvió cada vez más y más exigente. Decía que Kenny podía hacer más. Y tal vez sólo por pereza mental no hacía más. Tal vez tuviera razón. Debía de hacer más por su padre, porque gracias a él estaba en su mundo.

Cuando era feliz, creaba poco e inventaba menos. Cuando tenía miedo, creaba más y más cosas. El miedo y el dolor le hacían ver más cosas y entonces creaba más. Y eso le gustaba a su padre. Deba lo mismo, siempre lo saludaba con una sonrisa, aunque estuviera muriéndose de dolor. Y fue entonces cuando empezó a ajustarse las cadenas. Ya no podía moverse, pero sus Cables de Plata lo hacían todo por él. Su traje de cuero empezaba a apretarle, pese a que cada vez comía menos. Pero su padre estaba feliz, y eso era suficiente.

Pero tampoco bastaba para su padre. Él siempre decía que podía hacer más, y que dejara de intentar ver cómo los veían afuera donde no podían entenderlos y los tildaban de terroristas globales, sólo porque combatían e terrorismo con armas un poco más avanzadas. Ya sabían dónde podían irse. Pero todo se retrasaría s Kenny no inventaba más. Más y más armas para derrotar el terrorismo islámico de una buena vez, para que la paz y la armonía regresasen.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso cuando no se movía, pero no era suficiente. Estaba envuelto en cadenas y en el mismo material que los látigos, pero no era suficiente. Fue entonces cuando su padre le trajo un ataúd con espinas en el interior, como los que se habían usado durante la Inquisición. Y fue entonces cuando su creatividad explotó. El ataúd se llamaba Dama de Hierro, porque tenía el rostro de una mujer, y en la base tenía ocho patas de metal que podían plegarse hasta ocupar un poco de espacio en la base.

Su mundo se amplió al máximo. Ya no podía ni siquiera dormir por el dolor, y empezaba a consumirse, pero su padre estaba feliz, y por eso valía la pena cualquier sacrificio. Le dolía cada paso que daban las ocho patas de la Doncella de Hierro, que sólo lo alimentaba de energía. Pero no era una energía agradable, sino que le hacían más daño.

Pero no decía una palabra. No tenía fuerzas no para llorar o gemir, todo se iba en sus inventos.

.

Hasta que un día no pudo más. No podía ni levantar la cabeza por el dolor insoportable que recorría su cuerpo. Y fue entonces cuando su padre dejó de quererlo. Al ver en lo que se había convertido, frunció el ceño y se alejó, sin escucharlo. Kenny se sintió peor que nunca. Y eso aumentó con el tiempo. Cuando las paredes de su espacio cayeron, vio en lo que se había convertido los alrededores.

Antes era un espacio verde y poblado, pero ahora sólo había tierras contaminadas y muerte. El olor era insoportable, una mezcla de sangre, organismos en descomposición y otras cosas que prefería no averiguar qué eran. Pero lo sabía. Uranio empobrecido. NAPALM. Pólvora. Todos eran restos de las armas que había fabricado para su padre.

Pero él nunca lo había querido, sólo lo había usado. Y sólo ahora se deba cuenta. ¿De qué había servido el terror y el dolor que le había causado? Nada. Sólo para la destrucción de un mundo.

Si es que había un mundo fuera de USA.

.

.

Sí, sé que me salió deprimente, pero el Metal tiene como sentimientos el miedo y la tristeza. No me digan que tiene mucho contenido político, lo hice así a propósito porque digamos que... No me caen bien los estadounidenses, y menos me gusta lo que hacen. Creo que no sufrieron nunca un ataque en sus tierras después de Pearl Harbor y de las Torres Gemelas (y lo último fue planeado por Bush, ya se huele el engaño hasta en China)

En el próximo episodio escribiré sobre Tyson, un Lobo (perro) de Madera. Va a estar en Europa, y esperan a ver el último capítulo, con Ray como Tigre de Tierra...

**Atta651**: Sipes, me gusta innovar (dicho por millonésima vez) Pero lo que me molesta es que cuando alguien hace algo realmente diferente, envíen tan pocos rewiews. Y he leído algunos fics de algunos autores que tienen cientos de rewiews y sus fics es una mezcla de errores ortográficos, mal argumento y una acumulación de errores, con mucho capítulos muy largos y sin sentido. Lo que más me duele es saber que se aprecia más a lo masivo que a lo realmente bueno. Estoy algo enojada, pero no te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo aparece Takao, y va a haber referencias a la cultura celta. Te agradezco mucho tu rewiew, y espero que el gusto del resto ascienda culturalmente, porque aquí no se deja rewiew a lo bueno, sino a lo… masivamente atractivo, pero creativamente mediocre, excepto contadas excepciones, como Raven-sama.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Lobo de Madera

Lobo de Madera

.

.

Cada vez que lo recordaba se enfurecía.

¿Acaso los druídas pensaban que sus poderes venían de ellos mismos? Eso lo enfurecía. Y era entonces cuando sus poderes reaccionaban con Ira. Sí, con Ira. Las plumas de sus alas eran de oro, el metal tan codiciado por los alquimistas, y fue por eso que los dejó. Los muy ilusos creían que él no se iba a dar cuenta, pero los somníferos no tenían efecto en él.

Trataron de desplumarlo. Literalmente. Takao no sabría decir si los alquimistas pensaban que con eso perdería sus poderes, o si no habían pensado que sus poderes no cambiarían, si estaban improvisando sobre la marcha. Pero lo habían intentado, y no sólo por el oro, sino por el poder. _Su_ poder. Cada pluma y cada pelo de su cuerpo tenía un poco de su poder, que podía durar mucho tiempo, a veces décadas enteras. Takao se los entregaba a los que, según él, se lo merecían. Pero para los alquimistas no había sido suficiente.

A Takao le gustaba el vino, aunque aparentare ser poco más que un niño, y eso le ofrecieron los alquimistas. Mucho antes que apareciera Parcelaso y Nicholas Flamel, ya habían aparecido los primeros alquimistas, y Takao les dio los mismos poderes que sus otros protegidos, para que desarrollaran la magia en una nueva forma... Pero los alquimistas fueron los únicos que le dieron vino con Rúculum, la planta cuyas hojas hacían dormir en segundos. Y Takao fingió dormir, pera averiguar qué tenían planeado. Pero lo que no sabían era que el Rúculum sólo aparecía al amanecer, porque él la había creado. Porque ésa era su hora.

Sólo los que realmente querían su favor lo esperaban toda la noche para verlo. Decían que era caprichoso, porque no les concedía a todos lo que querían. O si lo hacía, no siempre podían estar seguros de terminar con vida, ya que la magia no podía ser usada por cualquiera. Quizás fuera un caprichoso, pero a él no le importaba. Él era el amo y señor de la Magia, y la distribuía según su criterio. Era el Lobo de Madera. ¿Quién iba a detenerlo?

¿Los alquimistas? Ya no tenían poderes. Él difícilmente perdonaba las traiciones. Además, creían que magia y ciencia iban de la mano. Ilusos.

¿Los druídas? Eran más que nada herbosteros, con recetas copiadas, casi sin modificaciones, a los chinos. Y lo respetaban demasiado como para hacerle algo. Si pudieran hacerle algo, claro.

¿Los hechiceros? Los que realmente tenían poderes le debían mucho. Si él desaparecía, sus poderes se esfumaban. De los otros no valía la pena ni hablar. Humanos loco en castillos llenos de una realeza estúpida e ignorante, que se dejaba engañar por un loco que los entretenía con palomas en las mangas.

¿Los magos? El mismísimo Merlín se cuidaba de él, cuando aún vivía. Eran sus favoritos, los que llevaban generaciones rindiéndole culto. Su dependencia era tal, que si él llegaba a morir, los magos morirían con él.

¿Los humanos? Débiles y tontos, sin poderes, nunca comprendían la verdadera naturaleza de la magia, y menos aún su finalidad.

¿Los seres mágicos? Tan nombrados por los celtas, eran sus creaciones preferidas. Los magos eran sus mejores discípulos, pero éstas eran sus criaturas. Era como un dios para ellas. ¿Podrían hacer algo sin él?

.

Los Lobos de Madera dominaban Europa, el continente de la Magia. Nacían en el equinoccio de primavera, al amanecer, y las hadas, sintiendo su presencia, se lo llevaban a su mundo. Debían cuidarlo y educarlo como a un rey, porque sería más que eso. Él era su Dios.

Él creaba o destruía sólo con su deseo. Él controlaba los lugares donde vivirían, cuántos serían, que pruebas atravesarían en sus vidas... En fin, todo lo referente a los seres mágicos lo decidía él.

Pero el poder en solitario no es poder completo.

Y fue entonces cuando decidió buscar una pareja.

.

Pero no pudo hallarla. Todos huían al ver a un lobo dorado con alas de oro. Entonces tomó su forma humana, y sus largos y dorados bucles cayeron a su espalda. Sabía que era atractivo, por más que el lago de Narciso le hubiera dicho lo contrario. Sus botas de oro tenían un diamante en el medio de la parte delantera, decorada con runas mágicas que significaban "los pies del gigante" Su traje era algo extraño, pero a Takao no le importaba. Llevaba una falda de armiño blanco y dorado, una túnica dorada abierta en el frente que dejaba ver que debajo tenía otra túnica, blanca y dorada. Las mangas de la túnica estaban bajo sus hombreras, de oro y, en su cabeza, sobre su corona, brillaba una estrella, porque él era el Rey.

Su capa blanca y dorada llagaba hasta el suelo, y recordaba a las colas de los pavos reales. Los reyes más poderosos de Europa lo odiaban, pero a él le gustaba el sabor de la Ira. Porque ése era lo que le daba más poder.

Pasó por los reinos más ricos del Viejo Mundo, examinando a las princesas e incluso a las reinas de los lugares en donde pasaba, y le satisfacía ver, no tanto la cara embobada de las damas, sino la Ira en el rostro de los esposos. Y era eso lo que le daba más fuerza y más poder. Los seres mágicos pugnaban por aparecer como sus sirvientes y esclavos, y él les daba la oportunidad. Podía hacer aparecer lo que se le antojara, y cada mes llegaba a un reino, construía un castillo de oro en las afueras y enviaba a uno de sus sirvientes (por lo general duendes convertidos en humano, o por lo menos lo suficientemente humanos como para que no se dieran cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza) a buscar a las doncellas del reino.

Por lo general, las reinas y los reyes venían también, con sus princesas. Pero nunca encontró una hermosa. La mayoría, pese a todos los cuentos tontos de hadas, eran horribles e ignorantes. Pasó un año, pasaron dos, y Takao empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Sus sirvientes trataban de animarlo, pero Takao había esperado demasiado, _demasiado_, y estaba furioso. Sus poderes aumentaban cada día más conforma avanzaba su Ira, hasta que un día, frente al rey de España, perdió la paciencia. 

.

En realidad, creyó que sería frente al rey de Inglaterra, pero los reyes españoles (tan nombradísimas veces llamados católicos) eran unos _idiotas_. La misma reina le había dado sus joyas a un loco que pretendía llegar a las Indias dando la vuelta al mundo, porque se le ocurrió que era redondo. Y la muy tonta había accedido. Realmente, el rey o era un idiota más grande que su mujer o ella lo dominaba.

Cortó en seco las explicaciones del rey, quien le explicaba lo ventajoso que sería que se unieran sus reinos para enfrentar enemigos comunes, sacando una de sus espadas cortas (más que nada era un cuchillo largo, pero él podía llamarlo como quisiera) y lanzándosela al rostro. El rey tuvo que hacerse a un lado, y cayó en el suelo. Takao rebosaba de ira, ya había esperado más que demasiado y nadie le demostraba ni el respeto de Dios que le debían, ni lo mínimo de sabiduría que esperaba.

Allí, frente a todos, se transformó en Lobo de Madera Hizo aparecer sus alas, que lo envolvieron con un resplandor dorado, y cuando pudieron ver su cuerpo nuevamente, vieron a un gigantesco lobo con alas, totalmente dorado y con unos enormes dientas amenazadores. Estaba casi rabioso, y sólo por poco la espuma no acudió a su hocico.

Se lanzó contra los reyes, que huyeron despavoridos del castillo, junto con todo su séquito. Takao, loco de ira, deshizo los hechizos que había hecho. El castillo desapareció, sus sirvientes volvieron a ser seres mágicos, y todos juntos desataron un vendaval de viento y lluvia sobre España, tal vez con la esperanza que la tormenta llegara hasta las tres carabelas y hundiera los barcos de ése loco antes que llegara al borde del mundo.

Pero no lo hizo. La tormenta azotó durante tres días el país, centrándose donde estaban los reyes católicos, quienes no dejaban de rezarle a un dios que nunca habían visto y en el que Takao dudaba que creyeran. Después de todo, tener a la iglesia de su parte era muy ventajoso...

.

Regresó a Inglaterra y allí se quedó, rumiando su rabia. Eso no se quedaría así, no señor. Hacía mucho tiempo que los hombres lobo existían, pero ahora realmente serían peligrosos. Y que ése loco viniera del borde del mundo con una cura, si es que no moría en la boca de los demonios que lo esperaban más allá del borde del mundo.

Takao les dio a todos los hombres lobo sus viejos poderes. Ésos que hacía tanto que no probaban, hasta el punto de no salir sino como poco más que un perro callejero. Y si ése loco por casualidad volvía, Takao se aseguraría que su último viaje fuera encadenado, en la bodega de un barco, como el loco esclavo suyo que debía ser.

.

.

Bueno, creí que iba a ir para un lado y salió para el otro. Takao fue difícil, pero no imposible. Esperaba otro final, pero Takao se metió saltando (enojadísimo, por cierto) y amenazó con mandarme una manada de lobos con rabia si no lo terminaba rápido. Así que si no les gusta, díganselo a él. Juro y vuelvo a jurar que ya no soy yo la que escribe, sino que ellos me sientan frente a la compu con las órdenes explícitas de escribir.

Agradezco rewiews:

**Ishida Rio**: Chica! Captaste pero al pelo el mensaje que quería mandar! Eso es exactamente lo que quería expresar, y dudaba si poner como Kyo se recuperaba y hacía un nuevo mundo sin su "padre" al lado, mucho más hermoso de lo que piensas, pero el final se iba a extender mucho y el tiempo apremiaba. Y me alegra saber que alguien además de mí sabe abrir los ojos sin que le entre la basura de la CNN y demás. Mantengámonos en contacto, y si tienes Yahoo messenger, hablémonos algún día.

En el próximo (y último) capítulo escribiré sobre Ray, el Tigre de Tierra. Lo puse al final porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y ya lo estoy planeando...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Tigre de Tierra

Tigre de Tierra

.

.

En realidad, él no estaba en África. Si bien era allí donde actuaba con más amor, en otros lugares, como en Sudamérica y Asia también lo amaban. Y lo respetaban, aunque lo llamaran con otros nombres. Pero no importaba. Eran sus hijos, hijos de la Tierra que había sido creada para ellos, para todos y cada uno, y él debía retribuirles con su parte.

Sobre él veía pasar las generaciones, veía cómo la flora daba vida a su alrededor, y cómo sus redes de equilibrio, tan cuidadosamente elegidas, funcionaban si no se las alteraba. Había creado todo para los seres vivos, que eran más que sus hijos. Eran más que seres vivos. Eran sus ángeles.

Ángeles sin alas, porque él era la Tierra. Y al mirarse, entendió el por qué lo relacionaban con el continente africano. Su largo pelo verde le llegaba hasta el piso, y se unía a la tierra. Podía saber qué sucedía en cada parte del mundo sólo con desearlo, porque la tierra se lo decía. Ella lo había creado, para que sirviera en el planeta en que había nacido, y él aceptó, emocionado.

Ray había cambiado, y lo había sentido. Su piel se volvió oscura, hasta ser más oscura que los humanos que estaban a su alrededor, bajo el Sol de África. Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas, sin pupilas ni iris, totalmente verdes, en medio de un rostro muy moreno. Sus ropas siempre cambiaban, pero siempre eran verdes. Y cuando lo veían, daba la impresión de ser un padre.

No ésos que trabajaban en las iglesias, sino, un padre de familia. El que trabaja y se esfuerza para que sus hijos tuvieran todo lo que necesitaran. Y para su esposa. Ray no tenía pareja, pero el amor que la Tierra le profesaba le bastaba. Era una sensación de gozo inimaginable para mentes humanas, el sentir cómo todo el amor de la Tierra se derramaba sobre ti.

.

Su deber era, por lo tanto, el de crear la vida. No tenía hora fija, y tampoco lugar fijo, como tampoco una forma fija con la cual aparecer frente a los humanos. Ellos le daban los más diversos nombres; Pachamama, Geos, Madre Tierra... Y el último era le más apropiado para él. Era una extensión de la Madre Tierra, la que daba sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pero Ray quería pedirle algo a la Madre Tierra. Y ella se lo concedió, sonriendo.

Aunque él no lo hubiera notado, Ray supo, al despertar, que la Serpiente de Agua había dado su vida por él. Y aún lo sentía a su alrededor, sin susurrar, pero podía sentir su presencia. Lo había visto pasar muchas veces, en las noches, cuando el pueblo dormía. A Ray le encantaba mirar las estrellas, y muchas veces, cuando iba a Lushan, la Montaña de los Inmortales, veía a la Serpiente hacer lo mismo, tendida en la nieve. Nunca lo había descubierto, porque Ray había aprendido a caminar como un gato.

O como un Tigre, daba lo mismo. Él era un Tigre de Tierra, sus orejas, su cola y sus manos suaves de felino eran verdes, como sus ojos. Y todo lo que tocaba despedía un aroma dulce, como el jazmín o las rosas. Cantaba todos los días, y las flores abrían sus pétalos para oírlo. Siempre mostraban sus mejores colores cuando él pasaba por donde ellas estaban, y hasta podía sentir que le sonreían.

.

Él había estado allí mucho tiempo. Había nacido con la Tierra. Y sólo cuando regresó a ella pudo recordar todo su pasado. Él había sido creado sólo para que la Serpiente de Agua recordara el sentimiento mayor, el más fuerte, el que la Tierra representaba. Y ahora los otros cuatro elementos habían terminado su existencia. Era su deber el volverlos a unir.

Los humanos veían a la tierra como algo bastante débil, pero que podía producir todo lo que se le pidiera. Pero lo que no sabían era que todo elemento tenía su opuesto. Agua y Fuego, Metal y Madera, Tierra... y Aire.

Algunos decían que era Tierra y Cielo, pero era lo mismo. Las Diosas del Viento (o del Aire, o del Cielo) eran los que encargaban las misiones en el inconsciente de cada elemento. Los Cinco Elementos tenían a sus Dioses, pero éstos no eran sino Ángeles. Y, a su vez, éstos eran lo mismo que habían sido la Serpiente de Agua, el Caballo de Fuego, el Gato de Metal, el Lobo de Madera y él, Tigre de Tierra. El verdadero Dios era único, y la Tierra era su mayor expresión de amor hacia los seres humanos.

Y Ray tenía una misión que cumplir. Cuando los Cinco Elementos hubieran abandonado este mundo, una nueva etapa deberá comenzar. Cada cual había terminado sus días de diferente forma, según su elemento. La Serpiente de Agua se había convertido en vapor, en medio de su tristeza y su soledad; el Caballo de Fuego había dispersado sus llamas en el mismo Sol, dejando que su espíritu de lucha volviera al planeta; el Gato de Metal había sido absorbido por su ciencia y su miedo, como muchos otros humanos (y no-humanos también); el Lobo de Madera había casi explotado de ira, y su magia había sido esparcida por el mundo; y él debía seguirles pronto.

Sabía quién le seguiría, y se sentía feliz de poder haberlo visto. Los otros Elementos pocas veces podían verlo, y sólo en el momento de su muerte mortal sabían que ya tenía sucesor. Pero Ray la había entrenado, dándole todo su amor, tal y como la Tierra y el anterior Elemento Tierra habían hecho con él. Eran recuerdos dulces, llenos de mucho más que felicidad. Era amor.

Amor por la Tierra y por el anterior Dragón de Tierra, que lo había educado. Amor por su padre y su madre, quienes le habían enseñado que el amor lo era todo. Amor por la Tierra misma, que le daba todo sin pedirle nada, excepto un pequeño trabajo que él hacía con placer. Y amor por su heredera, que, él lo sabía, sería mucho mejor que él.

.

Pero debía hacer algo antes de irse, algo que el Dragón de Tierra había hecho con él.

La Serpiente de agua siempre lo rondaba, así que le pidió su ayuda. Y él accedió. Buscó las otras tres almas, de tiempos, países e historias distintos, y Ray les informó el deseo del Cielo y de la Tierra. Debían regresar, regresar una última vez a ése mundo, y luego podrían irse al siguiente, donde podrían educar a los siguientes Elementos, con sus experiencias.

Era el motivo de su existencia, no de su existencia mortal, sino el motivo de _toda_ su existencia. Para eso habían sido creadas sus almas. Y los cuatro aceptaron, con tristeza, alegría, miedo e ira. Ray sonrió.

Él ya sabía que volverían a encontrarse en otra vida...

.

.

El más corto de mis capítulos. Sé que quedó corto y que es medio raro para ser el último, pero así soy yo. En el próximo capítulo pondré los cinco mundos a los que fueron cada Elemento, y entonces sí que será un capítulo largo, pero valdrá la pena. Allí pondré cómo me imagino yo a los diversos mundos, y explicaré lo de los colores, las emociones, los planetas, los poderes y porqué hice todo esto.

**Raven-sama**: le agradezco muchísimo el que haya leído este fic. Usted ha sido mi inspiración desde que empecé a leer Howewer. Y no es justo que no le hayan dedicado ningún fic, pero estoy segura que era porque ningún fic estaba a su altura. Espero que este sí lo esté. Y por cierto, soy socialista, pero no apoyo todos los ideales de Fidel Castro (por mas que el Che haya nacido en Rosario, que está en mi país, Argentina. Aunque no lo crea., seguimos vivos) También soy Tigre de Fuego, pero tengo una amiga que es Búfalo de Madera y ella me consume a mí. Me gusta la historia, y más que nada la historia reciente, porque mi país es uno de los más extraños de éste mundo. De hecho, la última frase la puse con dos sentidos: El de poner la percepción mundial de los yanquis o de dar a entender que habían destruido el planeta entero. Cualquiera de las dos interpretaciones es correcta, y si tomó las dos, mejor. Le agradezco enormemente su rewiew.

**M. G.**: Gracias por tus comentarios. De hecho, sos la única persona que acertó directamente con el sentimiento del Fuego: la alegría. No sé "qué te hace pensar eso" de los yanquis, pero cuando escribí eso estaba llena de furia y necesitaba expresarla de alguna manera. Y eso de lo sarcástico no sé si fue un remedo u un refriegue de los (tengo que decirlos) tontos o HDP que puede ser los yanquis. Si escuchaste el tema "Tío Sam" de Ska-p entenderás lo que te digo. La mitad de los yanquis está ciega porque no le da el bocho, y la otra ve y dice lo quie quieren que el resto escuche. Sólo el 5% (siendo optimistas) de la población yanqui tiene cerecbro y corazón en el lugar correctos, y la prueba es que al menos algunos prostesaton contra la guerra Los metieron en cana a todos, pero al menos demostraron que no eran ni idiotas ni hijos de p.... Gracias por tu Rewiew.

**Aiko5**: si, se me dio por hacer algo de calidad en una sección sobresaturada de humor malo y barato y de Yaoi y Shounn Ai (y los dos últimos géneros me encantan) Lo malo es que me dejan pocos rewiews, pero al menos me hice amigos nuevos que saben apreciar mi obra de arte (porque este es uno de los mejores fics que he hecho, y aún no termina) el capítulo de Ray es corto, pero la Tierra es el elemento de la creación y del amor maternal, y tenía muchas ideas pero ningún final. Gracias por tu rewiew!

**Y le agradezco infinitamente a Raven-sama, por leer mi Fic. Espero que pronto le den el reconocimiento que merece.**

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
